Un muñeco
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Despertó una mañana indescriptiblemente negruzca. Lo único que sabe es que a sido secuestrado y se llama Eren Jaeger. Tiene a su cuidado un muñeco misterioso de cabello negro y botones grises. Solo lo vio y lo abrazo como si de la vida dependiera ello. -¡Levi! no te perderé nunca mas! - Siseo ante la sonrisa de un muñeco inerte (Riren)
1. Chapter 1

¿Libertad?

Quien necesitaba eso, ¿yo?

Pues a decir verdad no la tenía

Y no la quería

Libertad, significa moverse solo, sin alguien que te ayude, ser como un ave libre.

Pero mi ave no tenía alas.

¿Quién me daría alas? _alguien_ me las corto e imposible era que me las devolviera.

Eso pensé hasta que todo cambio.

Por un muñeco

Que robo mi corazón...

 _Pero... también mi cordura_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Todo comenzó con un "ellos murieron"**

-Eren- me zarandeo con delicadeza, un poco aturdido por la posición que llevaba la ignore y seguí durmiendo con el dolor potente de mi espalda. Me sorprendió la rudeza con la que me cacheteo para según ella despertarme.

"Desperté" exaltado y la fulmine con la mirada, me miro arrepentida y trato de acariciarme la mejilla, la aparte de un manotazo un poco débil, por las condiciones en la que me encontraba. Ella me susurro algo que no entendí y me dejo la bandeja de plata con mi desayuno en el piso.

Como si pudiera comer encadenado.

Ella me soltó una muñeca y volvió a decir "Te quiero", la ignore y cogí la cuchara tomando en ella la leche con el cereal. Ella bajo la cabeza un poco triste y aparto la mirada a lo que era mi cama, tenía cobijas blancas que siempre ella lavaba a pesar de que sucias no estaban. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Mikasa no me dejaba dormir en ella.

Nunca, pero nunca la ignores o susurres en frente de ella, es muy desconfiada y si creen que abofetearme es lo único que hace están ustedes equivocados.

Se dirigió a ella, y levanto entre sus manos lo primero que estaba debajo de la almohada.

Mi muñeco de trapo.

Tenía el cabello negro, era real por cierto, razón no lo sé. Sus ojos eran botones color gris, y estaba relleno de por lo que veía era algodón pero…. también tenia cosas extrañas…. ¿Que como sabia eso….? Bueno nunca dejes a un muñeco y Mikasa con una navaja.

Mi muñeco salió destrozado, el relleno por fuera y los botones tirando de un hilo. Lo único que no se desvaneció fue su sonrisa, tenía una gran sonrisa que por lo que veía era producto de los hilos, por lo tanto si se los descosía lo dejaría con una cara un tanto triste.

Por eso nunca lo hice, el muñeco ese había estado conmigo desde cuando "ellos murieron". Mikasa había alegado que era para no estar tan solo. Y vaya que de todo lo que ella me había hecho, eso era lo más lindo que me fuera podido dar.

-¿Lo extrañas?- me pregunto refiriéndose al muñeco. Yo no le dirigí la mirada.

-Ten- sin que me pudiera negar- y no era que quisiera- me entrego el muñequito en mi mano libre.

-Volveré, tengo que hacer las compras- Cada vez que ella me decía que irse a el mundo exterior estaba, volvía la tristeza que me carcomía.

Era triste pensar que hay estaría para siempre o bueno hasta que la inútil de la policía se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué no intentas escapar?

Que pregunta tan estúpida si pudiera ya lo habría hecho, no creen.

En el marco de la puerta su doble personalidad apareció y cambiando de triste a feliz me lanzo un beso que esquive con asco en la cara. Cuando seguro estaba que solo iba permanecer un tiempo, le dirigí la mirada a mi muñeco y le hable como costumbre ya era.

-Cada día está más loca ¿no crees Levi?- tenia nombre obviamente- Puedes creer que estuvo a punto de violarme la muy maldita, sabiendo en la condición en la que me encontraba.

El me respondió con su cabeza que cayo perezosa.

-Sí, tu si me entiendes- lo acerque a mi pecho y lo abrase sintiéndolo frio al contacto- Estoy loco ¿verdad? Bien es mejor que nada ¿no?-

-¿A qué quieres jugar?, piedra papel o tijeras… o cierto las tijeras no te caen bien…. Que tal triqui… cierto siempre me ganas….y si tú piensas en un color y yo lo adivino… oye no soy un inmaduro- Levi a veces era de lengua afilada.

-Bien, entonces cuéntame una historia hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces- el me respondió con el silencio y yo asentí- quiero una de… amor que tal-

Me sentí feliz cuando de su respuesta me dijo. Lo acerque a mi cara y mire la ventana que cubierta estaba con madera.

-No tan trágica por favor-

* * *

 **Esto solo contendrá 3 capítulos, no creo agregarle mas de hay en adelante pero... quien sabe, no es de carácter trágica así que no se asusten, espero que les guste.**

 **Es angustia como ya saben, haré menciones de enfermedades mentales**

 **Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! he aquí el 2 capitulo :) heces unos minutos llegue del colegio y no espere mas para subirlo...**

 **Espero no decepcionarlas ;'D**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **"Lo que en realidad pasa"**

* * *

-Así que uno sufría de **Altocalcifilia** ***** y de **Masoquismo*,** el otro **de Sadismo*** y **Adición al amor*-** repase mentalmente lo que Levi me había dicho- ¿y que paso?-

…..

-Oye me dijiste que no iba a tener un final trágico- le reprendí por lo que me había dicho

…..

-Enserio hizo eso... oh ~ pero que tierno es el, ir a por su amor….eso me recuerda… has visto mis tacones rojos de aguja….. No, o que mal, los extraño, Mikasa se los ha robado. Oye y si contamos segundos, es divertido-le propuse, el me sintió a mi parecer.

Así fue como conté hasta 60 segundos y llegue a un minuto.

-Levi, ¿cuantos llevas tú?

…..

-¡2 minutos…! pero los estas contando muy rápido, mira se cuenta lento, ¿me entiendes?- según de la manera que me vio me dio escalofríos.

-Lo siento, no quise decir que eras un idiota- sus botones grises me hicieron temblar, el me miraba de esa forma tan extraña que a veces daba miedo. Lo abrase contra mi pecho, su cuerpo frio e acolchonado me trajo nostalgia sin saber por qué.

Lo deje en unos de mis hombros y me enderece un poco, la espalda me mataba.

Silbe cual pájaro y me entretuve con el rompimiento del silencio con el sonido de mis labios y el viento entre ellos. Levi me regaño diciendo que no silbaba bien, que mejor no lo hiciera, tal parece que ese sonidito le irritaba de sobremanera. Yo le asentí en silencio rogando para que él no se enojara conmigo.

La pasamos en silencio el resto de tiempo, Levi no hablo en ningún momento, pero alguna que otra vez me susurro cosas horribles que eran ciertas sobre mí, la humillación o daño psicológico era algo que Levi manejaba bien, casi siempre lo utilizaba en mi alegando que yo era muy sentimental.

En uno de esos momentos me dijo que era un masoquista, no le respondí, si no que le suplique con la mirada que se detuviera, él lo hizo restregándome en la cara una enorme sonrisa producto de los hilos, por un momento me pregunte qué pasaría si de sus hilos soltara.

No lo hice, bien sabía que Levi se enojaría, además no me gustaba cuando lo hacía, a veces pensaba que él podría abandonarme y dejarme a mi suerte.

Tal como esa vez en la que en la sexto día de secuestro que me tenía Mikasa, él se perdió y yo me desespere tanto que llore todo el día, incluso me arranque mechones de cabello. Al final Mikasa lo encontró debajo de la cama, él me dijo que le gustaba hacerme llorar, porque según él, eso era divertido.

Pero aunque Levi me lastimara con su mirada gris por medio de los botones siempre me había hecho compañía.

Je, incluso también era posesivo, no dejaba que jugara con el señor Erwin, el oso de felpa amarillo de Mikasa.

La última vez que hable con él, Mikasa lo encontró destrozado con el relleno por fuera, además de sus ojos azules que eran unas pequeñas esferas brillantes que coleccione como un regalo.

Levi era muy detallista, siempre dándome todo lo que quería por medio de un precio. Por ejemplo…. Decirme donde estaba el alcohol- o desinfectante- y algodón para que me desinfectara las heridas producidas por ella, aprovechaba cuando de esta no veía por la noche. Mis heridas dolían en verdad, más cuando él después las ocultaba y podía dejarme así con raspaduras en la cara sin importarle nada.

Siempre con la sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Pero no me molestaba, sabía que era por lo hilos.

Por nada más.

* * *

 _Algo me dijo que escapara, descubrí que todavía tenía algo de cordura._

Me fije en la mancha de sangre del piso y a consecuencia Levi también lo hizo. Recordé su TOC y me reí un poco por lo adorable que se veía fulminando la mancha que no desaparecería con la mirada. Rompí un pedazo de mi camisa blanca la cual ya tironeaba estaba, manchada de que clases de cosas. Limpie la mancha rápidamente con un poco de esfuerzo, por lo que ya estaba seca.

Al por lo menos quitar la mayor parte, Levi se dirigió a mí y yo a sus botones grises. Me felicito y como le era costumbre, me acaricio los cabellos suavemente, me hizo enrojecer ese acto.

Me permitió volverlo a abrazar y esperar pacientemente a que Mikasa llegara.

Al cabo de unas horas -creo- ella llego. Cuando abrió la puerta me sonrió, yo no sé la regrese. Levi había murmurado una leve advertencia de que no podía sonreír a menos de que fuera a él.

-Eren, mira lo que traje- de la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos saco un…

Muñeco de trapo

No, no era igual a Levi, ella, porque parecía que era mujer, tenía el cabello castaño y botones cafés oscuros, una bata de laboratorio era su traje además de sus anteojos que eran de plástico. Levi no le agrado para nada, eso lo supe cuando él me lanzo una amenaza bien cargada de odio y desprecio. Casi me pongo a llorar por aquellas palabras tan crueles, pero no lo hice porque sabía que se enojaría más.

-Ella es Hanji, saluda…- Mikasa le alzo una mano y simulo que la que me saludaba era la muñeca.

Me la acerco, yo trate de evitarlo pero imposible era en mi estado. La puso sobre mi cabeza, me puse tan nervioso que Levi me grito diciendo que lo estaba ensuciando con mi sudor. La chica comenzó a decir chistes sobre titanes los cuales subieron un poco mi humor, por accidente le regale una sonrisa.

 _Error_

Lo siguiente que vi fue como Levi se fue, se fue. No sé, pero ya no estaba en mis manos. Lo llame pero eso no lo trajo de vuelta, Hanji intento en ayudarme pero le grite que me dejara en paz y que era su culpa.

A consecuencia la estruje en mis manos, pero eso no ocasiono nada más que ella pidiera ayuda que no le fue concebida. Sin llegar a matarla la lance, quedo encima de la cama y no supe que fue de ella. Mikasa llego y me dejo en una bandeja de madera el almuerzo, no tenía apetito, ella lo supo al ver que mis ojos estaban en blanco. Me miro con lastima y trato de darme de comer, la acepte esta vez.

Vi que estuvo feliz por mi colaboración… pero ella no pensó que yo hiciera eso, escupí lo que ella me había dado, al verlos bien me di cuenta de algo, eso eran… bichos. ¿Gusanos con arroz? y un polvo blanco…

 _Veneno._

La mire desconcertado, ella me miro arrepentida con lágrimas en los ojos pidiéndome que la perdonara. No me fue posible.

Le tire de lleno el plato en la cara, con el plato de vidrio le rompí el rostro y le grite vulgaridades que no sabían que existían en mí.

El golpe por desgracia no la dejo inconsciente, se levantó tambaleante y me escupió en la cara, sangre. Cuando sus piernas fallaron y se tumbó en el piso, la cogí del cabello y estampe su cara con el sucio suelo, que lágrimas, sangre además de saliva tenían de mí, una y otra vez hasta que sentí que ella no respondía.

La solté causando un sonido sordo, me asegure de algo y suspire cuando me di cuenta que todo lo que ella tenía era solo un desmayo.

Seguía viva.

No me permití llorar, ella dejo de ser mi amiga cuando de mi secuestro ella hizo. Con mi pie patee su cuerpo a un lado y me recargue en la pared.

En unos minutos el cansancio me domino, me desmaye con un brazo encadenado, salpicaduras de sangre, un cuerpo a mi lado inconsciente y al final una fría mirada de botones grises con una sonrisa lo mas de perturbadora.

 _Sonrisa por la cual perdí mi cordura ademas de algo también importante._

 _Algo...que no recordaba._

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado**

 **Altocalcifilia: Un fetiche por usar tacones altos**

 **Masoquismo: creo que ya saben que es, pero por las moscas, es cuando se busca el placer por medio de dolor o humillación ejemplo: cachetadas, latigazos, pellizcos etc…**

 **Sadismo: Le causa placer el simple hecho de lastimar a su pareja ya sea torturándola o humillándola**

 **Adición al amor: Es un tipo de enamoramiento en donde la persona cree que es él la única persona que llegara a hacerlo feliz, se obsesiona con esa persona y no es capaz de aceptar un rechazo o critica, son posesivas y celosas.**

 **En resumen un Yandere. :)**

 **¿Opiniones?**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


	3. chapter 3

_Pss… bien hecho mocoso_

 _._

Desperté con un humor un tanto no tan pesado como la vez anterior

Mire a mi alrededor, solo vi sangre y a Levi que a mi lado estaba

Sonreía

Me permití traerlo a mis brazos y pedirle perdón por lo anterior, él no me correspondió el abrazo.

 _No me importo_

A mi alrededor no encontré a Mikasa, supuse que se había levantado e ido, aunque algo quedo inconcluso en mi cabeza… si ella tenía la oportunidad de propinarme un buen golpe por todo lo que le había hecho ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Me alce de hombros y no le di tanta importancia de la que requería, a cambio olí el cabello de Levi que inusualmente olía a flores

-Levi… ¿desde cuándo tu cabello huele así?... Hey no soy rarito como tú le llamas, ¡por lo menos yo no voy por ahí tomándole fotos indebidas a alguien y cuando me refiero a alguien es a mí!

….

-¡Espera! No quise gritarte…. Es que-suspire- lo de Mikasa me da un mal rollo sabes… ella está loca aunque, bueno eso ya lo sabemos pero… ¿por qué matarme?

…..

-Es cierto ella me golpea, pero no como para dejarme a morir, siempre lastimado y ya sabes, hecho literalmente mierda. No debería en pensar en eso pero sabes, je, creo que era porque ella quería evitar algo…. No se… recuerdas la ves en la que comenzó a consolarme diciendo que lamentaba mi perdida pero que ella me haría feliz ¡pues es eso!- le exclame con un grito el me regaño y yo me disculpe en un susurro…

-Y sabes un dato curioso- lo acerque a su oreja-claramente no tenía- y le susurre- Ella dijo que Levi había sido una gran persona…. De ahí viene tu nombre, parece que ese tal Levi era alguien muy importante para mí, pero no entiendo, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, es tan~ confuso~- haciendo un puchero vire los ojos y suspire cansinamente

En unos pocos minutos el aburrimiento me carcomió o bueno estuvo a punto

Levi~- le dije de modo juguetón-estoy aburrido~ - el me respondió con el típico _no me importa_ y dejo caer su cabeza de forma fugaz-¡Ya se! Cuéntame un chiste-

Él se negó y yo recaí nuevamente…

* * *

-Oye no crees que Mikasa se tarda en darme el desayuno- el me reprocho recordándome lo que le había hecho a ella, también recordé el hecho de que ya no podía confiar en lo que me diera.

-Buen punto Levi, pero mira, tengo hambre, no comí ¿ayer?-bueno no sabia que hora era- por ya sabes quién, y si crees que me quedare aquí a esperar que ella venga y me lastime o me mande sus coqueteos asquerosos estas equivocado…-me regaño sutilmente diciendo que no le alzara la voz

-Lo siento- me silencie un momento-¿Hey, Levi, podrías hacerme un favor?- me dijo que no

-Pero, ¡pero! solo uno pequeño- trate de consérvelo, el acepto con una condición.

Cuando de ella me dijo me ruborice al máximo.

-Si, si, lo hare- le sonreí cálidamente-Mira el favor consiste el que te lance a las llaves que cuelgan de allá- se las señale- cuando les des, se caerán y yo las arrastrare con mis pies hasta mí, así soltare mis cadenas-El no estuvo de acuerdo, técnicamente lo lanzaría fuerte a la pared donde las llaves estaban.

 _Se lastimaría_

 _-_ Te juro que si lo haces yo… dejare que me jales el cabello que incluso me golpees, déjame inconsciente si quieres, rómpeme los dientes, pero ayúdame-mi estomago gruño-Please~

El acepto. Trague saliva y con mi mano libre lo cogí fuerte y lance en donde las llaves colgaban

Falle

-¡Soy un idiota!- Levi me dijo idiota e estúpido, estuve de acuerdo - Me cubrí la cara resignado y pensé seriamente en ponerme a llorar

Claramente no lo hice ya que el llanto silencioso de _algo_ me distrajo un poco

Levante la mirada y fijándome seriamente en la cama vi el boleto de mi ¿salida? Bueno no salida más bien comida o bueno lo que sea

-Señorita Hanji~- canturree con veneno-Me haría usted un favor- su llanto se intensifico. Lo tome como un si

Estirando mi brazo solo un poco, la cadena me jalo de vuelta

 _Una vez más…_

 _La agarre en mis manos y..._

 _¡Sí!_

 _He vuelto a fallar_

-Ahora sé por qué Levi antes disfrutaba de ponerme una cinta en la boca-Resoplo y mi estómago ruge-de nueva cuenta-

Extrañamente Levi regresa y de sus manos tiene un clic de papel ,enterrado

 _ **-Úsalo cabeza hueca-**_ le agradecí eternamente besándole toda la cara, él se asqueo y me golpeo la frente, yo lo abrase más fuerte y repartí varios caricias a sus hilos

Usando lo que él me había dado estuve a punto de meterlo en la cerradura e igual que las películas cliché, salir de ahí por algo de comer

Pero…

Todo se puso borroso

Y…

Desperté

 _-Hora de jugar Eren~-canto alguien_

… _._

… _._

…

...

...

...

 _He vuelto cariño_

… _.._

 _..._

* * *

 **No se ha acabado.**

 **Lo sé, era un three- shot~, les pido me disculpas, pero esto parece que va tener unos capítulos más.**

 **Y sí, eso del principio era un sueño, como vieron Levi por primera vez habla, eso no puede ser posible a menos de que en la cabeza de Eren estemos. Claramente las voces que escucha Eren son de su cabeza.**

 **En el próximo capítulo ya será cuando Eren despierta completamente después de haber golpeado a Mikasa.**

 **¿Quién creen ustedes que es la persona del final?**

 **.**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


	4. Chapter 4

_¿La locura se compara al amor?_

 _Solo piénsalo, es… semejante_

 _Haces todo por el_

 _Dependes de el_

 _Respiras su aire_

 _Tu piel quema cuando él te toca_

 _Tus labios de secan cuando él ni siquiera te ve_

 _Tu corazón se retuerce cuando él te dice que te ama_

 _Tu sonrisa se engancha cuando él te golpea_

 _Tus suspiros se hacen más audibles cuando a él le gusta divertirse contigo_

 _Mueres cuando el explota de celos y de posesivo te golpea para después pedirte perdón, así el besa tu frente y tú le perdonas con la condición de que no te deje_

 _Él te ama_

 _No te dejara_

 _No eres libre_

 _Es tu jaula_

 _Tienes tus alas_

 _..._

 _ **Eres su muñeco**_

 _ **El tus hilos**_

…

 _ **He vuelto cariño**_

* * *

Esta vez desperté sin ninguna dificultad

El cuerpo de Mikasa no estaba, debe ser que las cucarachas se la comieron

 _Pobre…_

Los rastros de sangre me cercioraron que se había arrastrado cual insecto por el piso, por un momento quise tener una cámara y de cuando ella estuviera delante de mí, tomarle una foto y mostrarle el hecho de que destruí su cara horrorosamente.

 _Fuera sido divertido…_

Por desgracia ni rascarme el culo podía.

Extraño a Levi.

-Muñeco enfermo ¿dónde estás?- me arrepentí de llamarle así cuando de pronto lo vi sentado en una silla que a pocos metros de mi estaba

-¿Que…? porque tu hilo derecho se descoció- La perfecta sonrisa de mi Levi se había destruido por que un mal y caprichoso hilo le dio la gana de malograr la perturbadora y linda sonrisa de mi muñeco

-Ven… déjame arreglarlo-Intente levantarme y cogerlo en brazos pero la cadena de mi brazo derecho me lo impidió

Suspire derrotado…

Después se me vino una idea

-Habrá que córtalo- y no, no me refería a la cadena-Levi, sabes dónde está el cuchillo de carne de Mikasa, según lo que escuche estaba debajo de la cama…- me estire un poco y como por as de la magia lo encontré.

Estaba sucio, sangre.

-¡Bien!- canturreo-Levi querido, cierra los ojos y cúbrete los oídos, oirás gritos desgarradores, no quiero que después me reproches el hecho de que soy un llorón—Le advertí

Acerque el acero a mi brazo y de una cortadura leve salió sangre

-voilá- suspire- uno -aplique fuerza- dos- corte levemente- tres- llegue a un nervio- grite escandalosamente… -Cuatr…

Iba a seguir hasta que la leve chispa de mis neuronas colisionando me hizo detenerme y mirar a Levi con confusión

-¿Quién es Farlan Church cariño?- Levi se cayó de manera perezosa y se dio contra la silla-

* * *

 _-¿Levi que haces?-Abrí la puerta de metal oxidada y en ella la habitación de las sombras- porque estaba demasiado oscura- me saludo jovialmente, después la puerta me obligo a cubrirme los oídos por el chirrido de la ranura que algo de aceite necesitaba. Por imposible que sonase me imagine un mundo terrorífico en aquella habitación._

 _Mis pasos retumbando y mi voz haciendo eco me divertido un poco. Después de gritar tantos_ _ **eco ~**_ _en toda la habitación que en penumbras estaba. Me digne a caminar y así llegar a la puerta que llevaba a otra habitación_

 _Una habitación que lleva a otra que irónico._

 _Por suerte la habitación si estaba iluminada, así que, saltando como colegiala, estreche en mis brazos el gorro de lana que yo mismo había hecho, y que le entregaría a mi novio por nuestro aniversario de tan solo un mes._

 _Soy un maldito cursi._

 _Me mire las manos un poco a pesar de la oscuridad y me sonrojo cuando de las curitas en mis dedos vi. Las agujas no serían mis mejores amigas._

 _Solo espero que todo valga la pena. Tal vez un simple roce de sus dedos con mi rostro sea suficiente como para ponerme feliz._

 _Me acerque lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla unos jadeos y sonidos muy extraños llegaron a mis oídos haciendo que mi corazón se apretujara un poco y lágrimas se colaran por mis ojos._

 _Me asome por la cerradura y conteniendo la respiración, la escena frente a mis ojos, me hizo cubrirme la boca y secar mis lágrimas con el pobre gorro._

 _El idiota de Levi se estaba follando a Farlan. Y lo peor es que Levi si besaba sus labios y no le decía cosas como_ _ **Que asco….**_

…

 _Los gemidos de Farlan con sus insistentes "mas" me molestaron tanto que debes de ponerme a llorar tire el gorro al piso y regreso por sobre mis pasos esperando poder arreglar todo con la almohada._

 _Un quejido de dolor salió de mi boca cuando algo se me enterró en la planta de los pies. Mire mis zapatillas y a pesar de la oscuridad y tener un corazón roto, vi que era una aguja y así, sacándola con sumo cuidado sentí algo espeso recorrer mis dedos que sujetaban la aguja con delicadeza._

 _Sangre_

 _Imagines recorrieron mi mente y una palabra de Levi se me vino a la cabeza_

" _ **Matarías por mi"**_

 _Asentí contento, respondí a las tinieblas y con una sonrisa un poco desfachada de estar cuerda, me encamine a la habitación de nuevo y mire delicadamente de nuevo a la cerradura._

 _ **Una pose nueva**_

 _Recogí el gorro y lo sacudí cuidadosamente._

 _Por un momento me concentre en el armario de mi amado_

 _Levi decía que cosas horribles y horrorosas estaban ocultas ahí._

 _Por un momento me pregunte si habría una sierra._

 _En estos momentos me serviría._

 _Así entonces gire la perilla y…._

* * *

 _-_ Levi, Nunca te vi con el gorro ¿qué hiciste con él?-

…

-Ósea que esa mancha no pudiste sacarla, que lastima- la pérdida de sangre por lo que acabe de hacer hace ratito me tenía un poco ido-Je, no pensé que la sangre fuera tan absorbente, cierto cariño- Levi se quedó mudo y me inquieto un poco el mirar de su botones grises-Q-Q-Que, pasa me veo tan mal, estoy despelucado o algo así- La afonía con la que me contesto me hizo preocuparme-

-¿Levi, Porque no me hablas, estás enojado conmigo? – el negó –o eso creí yo- en eso note la aguja que en las "manos" de Levi descansaba

-Levi… ¿qué haces con eso?-

….

-¡Espera!- mi mirada se paseó por toda la habitación y ahí en un rincón en el suelo, había relleno con botones marrones y una tela blanca- La asesinaste-lo confirme

….

-No crees que fuiste un poco cruel-

….

-Sí, lo se…. pero, creo que estuvo mal-

….

Las palabras duras que Levi me dijo me hicieron recordar algo y con la felicidad pintando mi cara le dije:

-Pss-lo llame

….

-No soy un mocoso- sisee- Oye-

Me respondió un escueto " _Que"_ y yo vire los ojos divertido

-Me darías sus ojos ***** -le suplique- Quiero coleccionarlos-

* * *

 _ ***Se refiere a los botones**_

 **Perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Tuve un bloqueo, incluso mi primer escrito de este capítulo iba a ser el final, pero no me convencí y lo cambie, no quiero que se queden con la duda de que paso en el pasado.**

 **Recuerdos vuelven~**

 **Algunas personitas pensaron que en el capítulo anterior era Mister Levi- como yo le llamo- el que hablaba, pues no queridas, no fue el.**

 **Fue la mente de Eren recordándole que todavía no estaba solo. O más bien que todavía no se había librado de** _ **Él**_ **tan fácilmente.**

 **Si hay algún error de ortografía díganmelo, disculpen si el capitulo fue aburrido.**

 **¿Qué habrá en el armario de Levi?**

 **¿Mikasa a dónde fue?**

 **¿Eren consiguió un frasco para meter los ojos de Farlan?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todas.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 **Puerta de entrada a infinito ~**


	5. Chapter 5

_-Hanji~- canturreo con impaciencia- ¿sabe cuándo volverá Levi?- la castaña se sube los lentes y mira al pobre del joven que en una cama con una camisa de fuerza esta-_

 _-Cariño, sabes que el vuelve todos los días….él siempre te besa la frente- le susurra lo último como temiendo que Eren le escuche_

 _-¡Si lo sé!- le grita- pero es que…-hace un puchero…- lo extraño ¿sabe…?_

 _Hanji traga saliva y sus ojos se cristalizan_

 _-Mira Eren…_

 _-¡Espere!- la detiene con una sonrisa en la cara- me rascaría la nariz, este juego de tener las manos amarradas por esta tela es tedioso ¡pero no quiero perder!- dice con determinación- Levi me dará un premio si me mantengo así ¿no?- Zoe sonríe y le asiente; se mueve rápidamente y acude a la petición del castaño_

 _-¡Bien!, entonces Hanji querida que querías contarme- juguetea con su cabello que desparramado cae en picada a su frente; lo sopla animadamente y ríe con dulzura_

 _-El…. Vendrá- de cierta forma decirle la_ _ **verdad**_ _sobre lo que le pasaba le costaba más que gastar saliva y un poco de valentía_

 _El niño se ríe y cae de espaldas a la cama, pataleando las piernas como si en el mar estuviera y ahogándose esta- ¡Lo sé!- grita extasiado_

 _Hanji también ríe y le acaricia el cabello al joven con ternura e inocencia_

 _-Eren, prométeme que nunca nos dejaras ¿sí?-_

 _-¿Eh? Claro que no-afirma- yo no tengo con quien más jugar-_

 _Hanji piensa seriamente en decirle a Levi que saque a Eren más a la calle_

 _Zoe no se arrepiente de nada y a pesar de eso, oculta el arma que estaba debajo de la cama pateándolo fuerte; gira sobre sus talones y reza para que el joven no vea el causante de un suicidio futuro_

 _-Descanse señorita-Le despide_

 _-Claro Erendemicorazon-habla tan rápido como solamente puede ella_

 _Al salir suspira secamente y se recarga en la puerta_

 _Extrañamente y solo por curiosidad voltea hacia la derecha pasa por un pasillo y hay en medio de toda la sala ve un bonito cuadro_

 _Con bonito se refería a la dedicación que el joven había hecho para que quedara así_

 _En la izquierda de la foto se veía a un infantil Eren con unos short cortos apretados, una camisa de tirantes blanca con unos zapatitos negros lustrados con medias blancas, parecía avergonzado por la obviedad de sus mejillas rosadas, claramente sonreí a la cámara y trataba de los más posible que el short no le hiciera ver más allá de lo innecesario._

 _El resto era historia rasgada y a arrugada; la foto se podía ver que había sido arrancada furiosamente y en remplazo una foto de un pequeño Levi se hacía presente._

 _Con unos elegantes pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga blanca, Levi vestía zapatos Oxford color negro con medias azuladas. Sus ojos se desviaban a cualquier parte menos la cámara, Hanji noto por un breve momento que en el cabello del pelinegro habían varios pétalos de un Gladiolo multicor*; siguió recorriendo la mirada de un lado para el otro y se puso nostálgica cuando del procedente del regalo vio_

 _Según Eren, como ellos no tenían una foto juntos… por que no simplemente creaban una. Al momento, Levi le pareció gustar y el la colgó en ese lugar donde cualquiera pudiera verla._

 _Cuando de nada mas interesante en si vio, se dio media vuelta, hizo rechinar sus botas negras y dio dos pasos…Fue interrumpida cuando escucho un sonido sordo y con ello, una parte de sus cerebro asimilo todo y casi con violencia se giró de nuevo y escruto la imagen con sus habilidosos ojos… se movían espeluznantemente tratando de ver algo que faltaba…_

 _Algo…_

 _Tuvo una taquicardia pequeña y acercándose más, se aseguró y se dio cuenta de que en donde debería de estar la mano de Levi, no había más que un papel rasgado, habían rasgado la imagen con extrema parsimonia como veía…_

 _Se alejó lentamente y cuando de los ojos de Eren no vio en la foto, corrió rápidamente al ático, prendió las luces y busco las llaves de los cofres en donde cosas ocultadas habían…_

 _Encontró una de ella y rogando a cualquier Dios que parecía no existir la abrió lentamente, y haciendo un cambio de movimientos cogió rápidamente el álbum de fotos y soplo la tapa que polvorienta estaba. Quito telarañas, Escupió al libro y lo limpio con el trapito los cuales utilizaba solamente para limpiar sus gafas; no se molestó en abrirlo cuidadosamente._

 _Tenía que encontrar la parte faltante de la foto_

 _Paso las paginas rápidamente se detuvo cuando llego a una foto en donde la familia Ackerman se tomaba una foto en blanco y negro, extrañamente las caras de la familia habían sido degradadas a un punto que irreconocibles estaban. En otra vio a Levi sentado en un columpio leyendo un libro._

 _No vio nada más extraño a continuación más que paginas rotas y algunas sin fotos. La mayoría eran rellenadas con fotos en donde Eren y Levi solo aparecían, Claramente estas habían sido pegadas unas a otras._

 _Cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse a la vez que quería asegurarse de que Eren no estuviese hablando con las paredes, paso la última página y una parte rasgada salió volando._

 _La agarro en mano, se cubrió la boca y se aguantó el chillido que quería salir de su garganta._

 _Lo que Levi tenía en la mano era…._

* * *

-¡Levi!, eso es trampa- le reproche. Como se atrevía a jugar póker y hacer trampa

Le saco la lengua y busco alcohol-desinfectante- para limpiarme la herida. Mi mano no estaba cortada, je, completamente claro; solo corte… como diría…. ¿Media mano? No se… bueno el caso es que el hueso sigue intacto, por lo tanto cortada no está.

Se preguntaran como es que pude quitarme la cadena; bueno cuando del frio metal del cuchillo impacte 3 veces en la cadena esta se rompió sin más, Levi se rio diciendo que era un idiota y yo le amenace con cortarle su "mano" si no se callaba.

Usualmente Levi no me hizo caso e incluso comenzó a picotear mi mano. Le suplique que se detuviera; lo hizo con una sonrisa aburrida.

Después de vendarme la mano un poco, sin importarme, exclame un _¡aburrido!,_ Levi me ofreció el que escapáramos; pero yo le corte diciendo que el hecho de que Mikasa no haya venido a verme no era motivo para que ella no estuviera detrás de la puerta viéndome por sobre la cerradura

 _Peculiarmente, eso de vigilar por la cerradura se me hizo familiar_

Lo deje de lado, y pensé en recurrir a lo que anteriormente iba a hacer, coser y levantar la comisura derecha de la boca de Levi que se había descocido.

Me pasee libremente por esta habitación y varios espasmos recorrieron mi piel cuando el suelo de piedra toco mis pies haciendo que soltara unos pequeños suspiros. Salte pequeñamente tratando de no tropezarme… _por algo me decían Eren patoso Jaeger_

…

 _Desde cuando se eso…_

…

Lo deje pasar; miro el cajón de arriba de la mesita pequeña que al lado de la cama de sábanas blancas estaba; me pica las manos, los pies y así como si fuera anhelado eso toda la vida, me tiro de lleno a la cama y reboto en ella, esta soltó un chirrido agudo mientras que yo me sumergí en los negros cojines-negros por la funda- que me dieron un suave olor a flores

A quien más le huele el cabello a flores que ha mi querido Levi~

-Ahora entiendo por qué te escondías debajo de las almohadas antes- le deje saber. Levi que estaba sentado en el piso se cayó al piso raspándose la cara

-Ja, ahora quien es idiota-me le rio a la vez que me enderezo; Suelto un quejido y abro el cajón bruscamente, me sorprendo cuando veo que es un álbum de fotos de la familia… ¿Ackerman?

Claro~, Mikasa es una Ackerman

Lo abro y me sorprende la imagen que veo

Soy yo

-¿Por qué… estoy utilizando un traje tan apretado?- en definitiva ese que estaba hay era yo de pequeño; estaba con unos short cortos, una camisa blanca con tirantes, unos zapatitos negros lustrados y unas medias blancas…

Parecía un…

Detuve mi pensamientos indecorosos y me fije en la persona de al lado.

-Woah~-exclame emocionado- ¡oye, oye Levi! Este humano se parece a ti mira- le señale

 _ **Me dice que es el**_

 _ **No lo entiendo**_

 _ **Borro eso de mi mente**_

 _-_ Espera falta una parte- la busco y en un rincón del cajón la encuentro

Lo que el chico misterioso tenía en la mano era…..

* * *

 _Pasos lentos y un llamado silencioso me alerta y cierro todo mientras que la llave la vuelvo a colocar donde antes estaba escondida._

 _Bajo las escaleras de madera causando crujidos sordos y pequeños que me erizan la piel un poco._

 _ **Se quien ha llegado**_

 _ **Levi ha vuelto**_

 _ **Eren se pondrá contento**_

… _._

* * *

 _ **Cada vez las dejo con más dudas por lo que veo je, espero sus hipótesis-si tienen- o teorías.**_

 _ **Las letra en cursiva son solo recuerdos del pasado. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta. Díganme si ven algún error de ortografía**_

 _ **En este capítulo no sabemos que había en el armario de Levi, lo descubriremos más tarde. Mikasa como dijo Eren puede estar vigilándolo por la cerradura**_

 _ **Que dicen ¿Este recuerdo fue antes de lo sucedido con Farlan o después?**_

 _ **Espero sus respuestas.**_

 _ **Perdonen si no respondo su reviews, tratare de hacerlo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otro capitulo**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sus ojos apagado, opacos, su risa amigable que por cierto no llegaba a su ojos; las ojeras debajo de los ojos, y al final la canción de la ronda que hacía con esos niños del orfanato._

 _Me habían hecho sacar mi diario y escribir en el:_

 _ **Querido diario, hoy 18 de abril me he dado cuenta que ha Eren le gusta visitar y jugar con los niños del orfanato de "Sonrisas felices"**_

 _ **Su sonrisa pequeña y el como parece derrumbarse poco a poco hace a mi corazón partirse en dos, por alguna razón tengo ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que tan solo no está.**_

 _ **Quisiera ser lo único que el vea por las mañanas, El único en donde escuche mi nombre, sus ojos reflejando mi rostro.**_

 _ **Apagados…**_

 _Dejo de escribir y me concentro en él, está sentado en el suelo contándoles cuentos a los niños._

 _Lo hace de manera tan animada que me sorprende que pueda ocultar todo tas una capa hueca y podrida._

 _Mis dedos cosquillean y mis mejillas rojas se deslumbran solo por los rayos del sol, que parecen querer delatarme. Eren se derrumba y su voz se apaga lentamente… Su cabeza cae de forma fugaz, casi sin vida… sus ojos se apagan y parece ser uno de esos muñecos sin baterías._

 _De repente reacciona más animado y comienza a seguir contando la historia con felicidad absoluta._

 _Siento que debo arrastrarlo hasta la perdición…_

 _Así el podrá entenderme, tal vez amarme._

 _Quiero que la locura lo absorba un poco_

…

 _Que yo sea el temor de sus ojos_

 _Lo único en donde él tenga esperanzas_

 _Que me vea con admiración y amor infinito_

… _._

 _Que sea mi muñeco_

 _Solo mío…._

* * *

Mi cabeza se parte en dos.

Sangre escurre de ella al igual que algunas partes de mi cuerpo… veo el precipicio a lo alto.

Parece que la policía no ha encontrado mi cuerpo….

El cuerpo de Isabel lo veo hecho mierda; al extremo izquierdo en donde antes el vehículo exploto creando lindos fuegos artificiales.

Los escombros y polvo me hacen estornudar.

Maldigo a la puta de Mikasa que creo todo esto.

La aborrezco por todo.

Pienso en la muerte de Hanji y en como esta me vio horrorizada.

Su expresión me hace sentir satisfacción y tengo deseo de poder compartir lo que siento con _alguien_

 _Alguien…_

Creo que desaparecer por 3 días fue demasiado para mi amado.

Tal vez no tuve que ser tan duro…

 _Los incesables Levi~ o pastelito~ me hacen sonreír de nuevo y con ello la imagen de mi Eren esperando en casa, arrinconado en un rincón abrazando a un peluche en forma de Elefante, mientras jadea y llora suplicando por mi nombre, no hace más que querer regresar de nuevo a casa y poner besarle la frente diciendo:_

 _Tu castigo ya termino_

 _Así él se enojara y me hará pucheros…después llorara suplicando que no me vuelva a ir, a lo último se quedara dormido en mis brazos y yo solo lo acogeré en la cama; así dormiré con el oliendo su cabello y besando su cara._

 _A la mañana siguiente se despertara primero y solo se quedara ahí, mirando mi rostro sin pestañar. Me revolverá los cabellos y me jalara de la nariz juguetón sacándome la lengua._

 _Un soplido mío a sus ojos y un cubrimiento de sabanas lo dejan fuera de combate con la cara haciendo mohines…_

Quiero volver pronto antes de que cometa alguna locura… esta vez me convenzo que Eren está bien, por desgracia la inseguridad me carcome y el miedo se intensifica.

Pienso en lo Mikasa dijo antes y ruego a los Dioses en los cuales no creo, que todo este como lo imagine en casa.

" _ **Hare que te olvide hermano, tu destruiste a Eren; ¡te juro que no lo volverás a ver nunca más!"**_

Claramente no pensé que la muy estúpida cortara lo frenos y así casi pudiera matarme.

Ackerman después de todo.

Por lo menos tenía algo seguro.

Isabel ya no estaba. Eso era como dirían algunos "fantástico"

Un gracias a la bastarda de Mikasa por eso y un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de aquí.

 _ **-Volveré y esta vez no quedaras viva… prepárate mi querida hermana; con mi esposo nadie se mete-**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Menos si este comparte parte de mi locura.**_

… _ **.**_

* * *

 _El día de hoy he decido cortarme el cabello, también me he mordido todas mis uñas, me siento vacío._

 _Mi madre, está en la cárcel por narcotraficante._

 _Mi padre esta suelto._

 _Muerto a la vez._

 _No pude evitarlo…_

 _Lo siento…_

* * *

 _El día soleado y mis ánimos por el piso, igual que mi humor, chocan con todos; así todos se alejan pero alguien se acerca._

 _Tal persona se choca apropósito conmigo, mueve sus caderas y las vuelve a chocar con mi persona._

 _Me molesto y lo encaro_

 _-Que…-mi voz muere cuando lo veo, su cabello mal cortado-presiento que lo corto el mismo con tijeras- sus ojos verdes oscuros y a la vez sus disculpas y su sonrisa quebrada, me marean un poco._

 _Lo vuelvo a ver…_

 _El sol se extingue_

 _Las voces callan_

 _El niño me mira confundido_

 _Yo con una esperanza de por medio_

… _._

 _ **Querido diario**_

 _ **Hoy conocí a mi futuro esposo**_

 _ **Se llama Eren Jaeger…**_

 _ **Ya no tendré necesidad de dormir con somníferos**_

 _ **E robado de su casa un peluche en forma de pececito**_

 _ **Tiene su olor.**_

…

 _ **Una nueva degradación psicológica se ha incrementado a mi mente….**_

 _ **Todo por culpa del amor….**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Querían saber de Mr Levi he aquí lectoras

¿Pensaron que Eren fue el primero en enamorarse?

Pues justamente muestro que todo comenzó con mi gruñón favorito

Miren algo no encaja, cierto

¿Si Levi ama mucho a Eren, porque se follo a Farlan?

Yo se la respuesta

En alguna parte la digo de manera un poco discreta.

En el siguiente capítulo reanudare ese recuerdo, veremos lo que paso con Farlan y Eren

Ahora, entienden el título del primer capítulo "Todo comenzó con ellos murieron"

Cambie el summary por cierto ;D

Creo que es mucha información por hoy.

Adiós~

Gateway to infinite~

PD: Levi no están malo después de todo hum


	7. Chapter 7

_Pitagora #1: No sé por qué hago esto, Mama a dicho que nunca debo entrometerme en la vida de los demás, pero estoy preocupada por mi hermano._

 _Ya todos saben que Eren solo le pertenece a Levi, pero a nadie pareció importarle que mi hermano haya desaparecido 3 días y que después regresara feliz y algo menos miserable._

 _Yo Isabel, he visto cómo han cambiado; Eren tiene más brillo en los ojos y el Ackerman parece menos gruñón. Los he pillado sonrojados y besándose quitandole el aire al otro ; también el hecho de que Eren parece ir más frecuente a el orfanato en compañía de Levi._

 _Pero grabo esto por que mi hermano a veces aparece a la madrugada llorando y con moretones; un día vi que tenía el muslo morado y algo blanco en el cabello._

 _No tarde en darme cuenta que eso era semen y que mi hermano estaba así por Levi._

 _Intente hablar con él pero solo me sonrió y dijo "déjalo así" me dolió en el alma ¡no quiero verlo así!_

 _Pero en si, algo que en verdad me dejo anonada fue que al otro dia contemple como Eren se arrodillaba ante Levi y le entregaba un muñequito en mano- a pesar de que el no sabia coser había aprendido por tutoriales de Internet y lo había echo; por esa razón tenia curitas en los dedos-_

 _Era invierno; Levi pareció sonrojarse y aceptarlo con una sonrisa sincera._

 _Eren pareció susurrar algo y Levi pareció comprenderlo pero pude ver la oscuridad de su rostro, aumente un poco el enfoque de mis binoculares mientras que los veía ir de la mano._

 _Mi hermano sonriente y el Ackerman avergonzado._

 _¡Pero que mierda pasaba!_

 _-¡Isabel, has visto mis tacones!-Eren ha llegado, tengo que decirlo lo que pienso de Levi._

 _Espero no se enfade_

* * *

Niego lentamente con la cabeza y parezco querer llorar, saco un cigarrillo y lo prendo cruzándome de piernas mientras que contemplo la grabadora que Hanji me ha dejado antes de que Levi la haya matado.

Admiro a Isabel por querer sacar a Eren de la miseria que lo conllevo Levi, pero me lamento al saber que ella está muerta.

No dura mucho cuando también hago memoria y recuerdo que mi hermano ya debe de estar muerto y esparcido por miles de pedacitos.

Ese recuerdo me hace sentir tan dichosa que doy una última calada y me encamino a la heladería.

 **Mi hermano muerto**

 **Eren es solo mío**

 **No tengo quien me detenga.**

Canto en una tonada desafinada y pido un cucurucho de tan solo 2 sabores a el viejo que atiende el lugar.

Los visitantes me miran con asco por mi rostro destrozado-Mi Eren dejo su huella con el plato-y yo solo les saco la lengua con el helado y todo.

La mayoría se levanta y se va por que he perturbado su estancia tranquila mientras que el dueño parece querer echarme, pero no tiene el valor.

De mi bolsillo saco el veneno con el que quise matar a mi Eren- _Lo hice porque recibí una llamada que decía que no habían encontrado el cuerpo de Levi y que por lo tanto puede que no esté muerto; así que entre en pánico y quise deshacerme de Eren para que cuando Levi me encontrara no tuviera nada; después de despertar del golpe que me dio Eren, me tranquilice y llore porque me había dado cuenta que el odio hacia mi hermano era mayor al amor de Eren_ \- para después echarlo a el helado y dárselo a un niño que parecía tener hambre.

"Acabare con tu miseria" fue lo que le dije después de que el me diera un abrazo y se fuera saltando de la alegría.

Me sentí culpable, pero ese sentimiento se fue cuando lo vi entregárselo a lo que parecía ser su hermana pequeña.

 _¡Nah! no importa_

Me giro por sobre mis talones y saco de nuevo un cigarrillo, mientras que de mi bolsillo saco un chocolate blanco.

 _Tengo que ir a alimentar a mi prisionero_

* * *

 _Estoy encerrado en una habitación con una camisa de fuerza, mientras que la señorita Hanji cose con hilo negro y una aguja con precaución mi garganta la cual e tratado de cortarme._

 _No puedo hablar porque mis cuerdas vocales están rotas._

 _Así que soy como un muñequito que está retenido y no puede hacer nada._

 _El sangrado se detiene, me siento débil y mareado._

 _Ella me sonríe de manera triste y voltea la mirada a un rincón oscuro de la habitación en donde yo le sigo la mirada y encuentro a Levi que tiene las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados._

 _Me siento culpable porque sé que ha llorado y todo porque todavía me duele el hecho de que se allá acostado con Farlan._

 _-Así que cortarte las cuerdas vocales-su voz salió ronca y pastosa, todavía tenía el veneno en la voz- Eren querido, querías una explicación de por qué lo hice ¿no?- le asiento frenéticamente, Hanji abandona la habitación y Levi hace que recueste mi cabeza en su regazo._

 _-Mi objetivo era simple: Cuando te conocí Eren, no era más que un simple chico sin razón de vivir, con una vida monótona y aburrida además estaba loco y disfrutaba de coleccionar los huesos de los cuerpos de mis víctimas como también armas que podían ser hachas de doble filo o cierras eléctricas-_ _ **lo cual sigue haciendo;**_ _ **eso es lo que con tanto recelo oculta en su armario**_ _\- tu vida era igual a la mía; pero por desgracia tu tenías una esperanza de salir de ella y por eso eras cuerdo y no cometías locuras… aunque estabas un poco necesitado de tuercas ¿Cómo así que cortarte el cabello con tijeras, tener fetiches con usar tacones y destrozar muñecos de animales para después unirlos a otros?- se detuvo cuando vio mi risa silenciosa en la cual ni una silaba salía- El caso es que un empujoncito necesitabas, así que recorrí a la traición, mira que eso rompió el hilo de cordura y te llevo a matar a Farlan con solo una aguja en mano- quería gritarle y decirlo lo que en verdad siento, además de lo ridículo que suena todo lo que dice; pero obviamente no puedo y el leyendo mi rostro rueda lo ojos y me susurra con hastió:_

 _-Eres un fastidio- las palabras duelen y el parece querer levantarse e irse._

 _Lo detengo cuando me le lanzo encima y caemos al piso; yo encima de él._

 _Repito miles de veces_ _ **perdóname**_ _._

 _Pero mis labios se mueven y la voz no sale._

 _Levi me jala del cabello y me besa con desesperación común en él; me muerde la lengua y los labios, pasa sus manos por mis piernas y se detiene cuando llega al contorno de mis nalgas._

 _Me duele la herida y quiero decirle, pero él me calla cuando de una nalgada una corriente eléctrica pasa por todo mi cuerpo y se detiene en algún lugar recóndito y intimo que a solo Levi parece pertenecerle._

 _Forcejeo –inútilmente por la camisa- porque siento la herida abrirse; el me suelta pero me acuna el rostro dejando la saliva incurrirse a su lengua mientras nos separamos._

 _Me siento en su vientre- con su ayuda- y el me sonrió cínicamente y con arrogancia._

 _Me limpio la comisura de la boca y parezco jadear cuando siento su virilidad dura contra lo que sería la serie de atracción favorita de mi amado._

 _Mis glúteos._

 _Quiero castigarlo pero me es imposible cuando él ya me tiene entre sus brazos de nuevo y suelta las correas para dejarme libre._

 _Siento sus manos frías y sus uñas mordidas por la ansiedad colarse entre mi short y arañarme el culo con tremenda bestialidad mientras que algo cálido siento mojar mi pantalón._

 _Por eso odio los pantalones apretados- en mi caso el short-_

 _Las palabras incandescentes o los gemidos pasados de tono, no salen._

 _Pronto quedo de la cintura para abajo desnudo y el con todas sus ropas me obliga a que quede a horcadas suyo, mientras que menciona cosas como que si me excita el saber que los peluches nos están viendo- el tener más de 4 muñecos en la cama me hace sentir menos solo- yo no le niego ni le asiento solo lo beso con incandescente bestialidad mientras mis caderas hacen un baile exótico contras las suyas._

 _Pronto la desesperación de verlo con todas sus ropas y no poder tocar su piel llega y debajo del cojín del sofá donde estamos, saco una navaja y le corto la camisa causando un ruido corriente y de chillido_

 _Con brutalidad rompo la bragueta de su pantalón y con ello, Levi vuelve con su aire de superioridad mientras que yo digo:_

"Ven y lléname con esos 30 cm querido _" no sale nada pero el parece leer mis labios y su sonrisa se engancha más._

 _La navaja queda inexistente en algún lugar del piso mientras que el disfruta de jugar con mi entrada y yo disfruto de ver como en una repisa a lo alto veo un frasco en donde unos ojos color avellana me saludan y ahí en un papelito colgado dice._

 ** _Farlan church_**

 _Oh~ Farlan sientes eso, es la satisfacción de tener a tu amado dándote embestidas duras contra el espumoso sofa mientras que jala de tus piernas y tu cuerpo esta regado de sudor y saliva, tu cabello se llena de una sustancia misteriosamente blanca y tus muslos se ponen rojos por su agarre_

 _Todo mientras el te dice:_

 _ **¡Te amo cariño!**_

* * *

 _ **Perdonen por el intento del Lime.**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado de todos modos.**_

 _ **Quería decirle que esto tiene 5 fases**_

 _ **Se las diré:**_

 _ **La fase en la cual Levi acosaba a Eren y escribía en su diario**_

 _ **La fase en la cual están juntos (Eren todavía permanece cuerdo)**_

 _ **La fase de después de lo de Farlan**_

 _ **La fase en la que viven en una casa y están casados (en el siguiente capítulo viene esa)**_

 _ **Y la última fase**_

 _ **La fase del secuestro de Mikasa y Eren creyendo que Levi a muerto a lo cual se sostiene por la igual apariencia que tiene el muñeco y lo trata como a él.**_

 _ **Dejando eso en claro me despido**_

 _ **Si hay algún error de ortografía, decirme por favor**_

 _ **Gracias por los lindos reviews, los contestare**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_El lado izquierdo de la cama lo siento vacío, parece que se ha ido a trabajar._

 _Ni siquiera fue capaz de darme un beso en la frente. Suspiro y me levanto con un dolor molesto en el pecho, me dirijo al baño y me veo en el espejo._

 _De inmediato veo el pequeño lápiz labial ser resaltado en mi frente._

 _Levi y su manía de hacerme saber que siempre está conmigo. Miro mi anillo de compromiso y veo a la derecha una repisa con una manta cubriendo frascos con_ _ **cosas**_ _extrañas que me traen malos recuerdos._

 _Voy caminado somnoliento y tropiezo con algo. Unos tacones negros._

 _Creo que debí olvidarme de acomodarlos, después de todo, Levi me dejo inmóvil con un dolor de caderas y culo._

 _ **Creo que se pasó con mi castigo**_

 _ **-No te importa Eren, es todo lo que tienes-**_ _Mi mirada viaja a la cama y veo el muñeco que me refleja a mí con un traje extraño de correas y alas._

 _¿El muñeco habla?_

 _Bueno… es mejor que tener el deseo de coleccionar ojos y no exactamente de vidrio. Hablando de ojos de vidrios, veo uno en la mesita de noche, es de color marrón con ¿tonalidades naranjas?_

 _Al lado hay una carta, su caligrafía perfecta y sin ningún error es una palpitación más para este loco corazón._

" _ **Feliz cumpleaños Eren**_

 _ **PD: el ojo no es vidrio**_

 _¡Lo amo!_

 _Veo el ojo detenidamente y recuerdo._

 _Ojos marrones…._

 _Me suena a un caballo de nombre Jean…_

 _El tosco chico que me molestaba en clases. Como no olvidarlo si él fue el que comenzó ese pequeño eje de depresión a mis 15 años_

 _Tonto y descuidado Jean._

 _ **Has muerto en manos de mi esposo.**_

* * *

-Levi, como no había visto yo este anillo- hasta el día de hoy no me había dado cuenta que llevaba un bello anillo dorado, ¿De quién es?

….

-¿Oh fuiste tú? ¿No…? ósea que tú- humano me lo dio- Levi que colgaba de mi hombro me hizo saber algo improbable- Pff _ **Levi, pero si solo existe un Levi el cual eres tú, tonto y adorable muñeco-**_

….

-Espera, no era una falta de respeto, no te enojes-

….

-S-si lo siento, no lo volveré a decir-

 _"Un diminuto instante inmerso en el vivir, después mirar la realidad_

 _Y nada más… nada más"_

* * *

-Levi ¡mira mira! Aquí hay un álbum- he salido de la habitación para explorar la morada de mi secuestradora, todo es tan frio y tenebroso.

Hay manchas marrones en el piso y un silencio perturbador en el lugar. Las paredes son blancas pero parecen marrón por algo que lo degrado llamado sangre.

Tiene cortinas blancas que solo se mueven por el viento de la ventana, está en la sala solitaria interactuando y acariciando a los muebles amarrillos que están que se despedazan.

Llevo a Levi de la mano caminado a paso lento yendo a los que sería el baño. Es tontamente blanco y oscuro.

Me miro en el espejo y hago mohines mirando mi escalofriante aspecto.

Me quito la camisa ya dañada y veo las cicatrices intentando ocultarse alegando que ya se están curando.

Dejo a Levi encima del lavamanos y acaricio las cicatrices; veo quemaduras de cigarrillo en la parte de mi ombligo y en las rodillas, más en donde termina la espalda tocando el coxis

Que yo recuerde Mikasa nunca hizo eso conmigo; dudo que ella haya sido la causante de que tengas manchas negras en esas partes tan específicas y repetitivas.

Es como si hubiera sido un fetiche…

Me bajo el pantalón lleno de hilos y veo en la cadera derecha en donde un par de huesos resaltan un moretón morado.

No recuerdo como me lo he hecho, y eso es raro.

De soslayo miro el baño y de inmediato no vacilo, tiro la ropa a un lado y abriendo la llave que controlaba el agua fría tallo con suficiente jabón mi cuerpo. Alguna que otra vez toco un hematoma y gruño adolorido cerrando los ojos y apoyándome en las paredes blancas.

El desagüé se lleva mi sangre y tierra, el agua de color marrón desaparece y cristalina vuelve. Es tan repetitivo que me divierto un poco y me interpongo entre el chorro de agua y el piso.

Cierro los ojos y una voz se escucha a la lejanía

" _Por favor no se detenga"_

" _Tch"_

 _Sonríe y se deja acariciar los cabellos_

" _Que niño tan mimado"_

 _Se ríe y ruboriza cristalizando sus ojos_

" _¿Qué? ¿Lloraras?"_

" _Usted es tan amable"_

" _No, no lo soy"_

 _Levi deja su mano en la mejilla sonrojada y Eren la alcanza acunándose en ella_

" _Gracias"_

 _Levi desvía la mirada y con el dedo pulgar hace presión en su frente causando la risita divertida del menor_

Un sonido sordo llena el espacio…

He caído

Miro al muñeco una vez más

El agua arruga mi piel

Los hipos cantan una canción con el golpeteo de las gotas cayendo

Mínimos recuerdos vuelven

Me siento decaer

Miro el anillo y entrecierro los ojos.

 _"Así que cortarte las cuerdas vocales"_

 _"Eren ¿qué mierda haces?"_

 _"Maldito cursi"_

 _"¡Detente! Las cosquillas no funcionan"_

 _"Tu castigo término"_

 _"No llores, mira, por lo menos no me dejaste una fea cicatriz"_

 _"Eren ¿que ahí de cenar?"_

 _"Sensual masoquista"_

 _"Que depresivos somos y ¿si nos suicidamos juntos?"_

 _"Ahh… ¡idiota, ahí no se toca!"_

 _"Tus cabellos están más suaves"_

 _"¡No volverás a hablar con él nunca más….! ¡¿Entendiste?!_

 _"Feliz cumpleaños… tacones magenta querías ¿no?"_

 _"Me pones un dedo encima Jaeger y te vuelvo mierda"_

 _"Amarte… ya lo hago"_

 _"¡Eren! Las sábanas blancas están pegajosas ¡Qué hiciste anoche!_

 _"Debería matarte y suicidarme después…no, quiero sufrir y amarte a la vez"_

 _"Cásate conmigo"_

 _"Ten un pañuelo, me ahogaras en lágrimas"_

 _"Te amo… ahora toma la puta fo… ¡no te me tires encima imbécil, casi me haces caer!_

….

-Levi….-las lágrimas resbalan

* * *

Alguien azota la puerta y entra al baño.

-¡Eren!-

* * *

 **¡E vuelto!**

 **Siento haberme demorado un montón**

 **¡Eren lo ha recordado! ¡Qué grata emoción!**

 **Espero les haya gustado, perdón si el capítulo es muy corto**

 **¿Opiniones?**

 **Me despido**

 **Gateway to infinite~**

 **PD: En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Petra….**


	9. Chapter 9

_Por accidente me corte cuando picaba las verduras, alguien toco la puerta y no pude más que suspirar y limpiarme las manos en mí delantal. Camino lentamente y abro la puerta respondiendo un leve_ **¿sí?**

 _-Se encuentra el señor Ackerman – una muchacha peli – naranja me sonríe y pregunta amablemente_

 _Siendo un tic en mi ceja derecha pero lo dejo pasar; le sonrió y niego_

 _-Llega más tarde, ¿quiere que le deje un recado? – salgo y ella ve sorprendida mi delantal de estampado de ositos_

 _ **Lindos~**_

 _-¿Podría saber quién es usted? – Me pregunta colando sus ojos más allá de la puerta_

 _-Eren the Ackerman, esposo de Levi Ackerman – su rostro decae, se ve decepcionada ._

 _ **Que divertido**_

 _-Oh~ nunca pensé que estuviera casado – Su tono de voz a cambiado drásticamente, tiene sarcasmo y arrogancia – Ya sabe, casarse y más sin son dos hombres es un completo tabú… - ¿Me dará un sermón acaso?_

 _Ahora es mi comisura izquierda de la boca la que tiene un tic, sonrió insinceramente y comento_

 _-Sabes, este hombre no es tan normal como usted piensa – me mira confundida más se le pasa a sorpresa cuando de un golpe le e golpeado la mejilla derecha, cae inconsciente._

 _La veo derrumbada en el suelo y por consecuencia le piso el cabello. Miro hacia todos lados, nadie más que la vecina de nombre Annie me mira y cierra la cortina con completa indiferencia_

 _ **Me cae bien Leonhardt**_

* * *

 _La melodía y la voz melancólica la despierta, alterada mira hacia todos lados mas solo ve negro, lleva un pañuelo en su ojos y uno en su boca. Trata de moverse pero algo que tiene puesto la retiene_

 _Una camisa de fuerza…_

 _Asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos se mueve desesperada, pero solo logra escuchar un rechinido de la silla en donde está sentada._

 _-No querida, si lo haces, te caerás de las escaleras – Petra tiembla. La voz se siente suave, él está lejos de ella pero cerca del lugar_

 _¿Contradictorio?_

 _Ral está amarrada a la silla de caoba enfrente de las escaleras sin visión o habla._

 _ **Un muñequito de plástico**_

 _ **Que pena…**_

 _Petra se deja de mover cuando de pronto las notas de un piano se escuchan, es delicado y suave._

 _Parece un melifluo._

 _Respira lo más que puede y escucha las letras que dice Eren en tono suave y pausado, elegante y grave, melancólico y triste_

 _ **Brillo lunar, que entre nieblas se ve.**_

 _ **Lo que se fue, mostrará.**_

 _ **Las cargas pasadas, sólo ecos del ayer.**_

 _ **¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿y cuál será el fin?**_

 _ **Si un sueño no es real, ¿por qué no jugar?**_

 _ **Como el viento trae**_

 _ **Las hojas hasta ti**_

 _ **Que otoño se llevó...**_

 _Se detiene y escucha pasos._

 _-Sabes Barbie de los 80 – el apodo hace a Petra enojar más el miedo le gana – Yo lo amo… nos casamos y somos felices, aunque a veces sea duro y me lastime, es lo único que me queda – se detiene crispando a Ral – Comprenderás ahora que estoy loco, un poco zafado… el me hizo así y me moldeo como suyo; yo lo hice más loco ese día cuando me presente el primer día de clases y él vio el cascaron vacío que era en ese entonces – Petra esta hiperventilando– No te diré que tendremos un final feliz, tal vez incluso otoño tenga la consideración de llenar mi epitafio con hojas – ríe sin gracia – Al fin y al cabo todo ya está perdido… mientras seré feliz y aprovechare el tiempo que nos queda – Se calla, Petra traga saliva-_

 _\- Oye… antes de que abandones este mundo quiero decirte algo – Petra está llorando, Eren se ha hecho atrás de ella tocando el respaldar de la silla – Recuerda:_

" _ **Si un sueño no es real, ¿por qué no jugar?"**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

 _Alguien abre la puerta, esta rechina y se cierra, un cuerpo cae por las escaleras y el recién llegado la ve caer y suspira_

 _-Eren ¿qué hay de cenar? – Eren se alarma, no ha hecho el almuerzo. Corre escaleras abajo y besa la boca de su esposo._

 _ **¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿y cuál será el fin?**_

* * *

-¡Eren! – Mikasa llega, encuentra a Eren en la regadera temblando y llorando. Se empapa cuando se mete a ella y lo abraza consolándolo

-Le-Le – Eren trata de decir algo, la pelinegra preocupada ve al muñeco encima del lavamanos; se levanta y se lo muestra a Eren

-Es Levi míralo – espera una reacción, ve en cambio como este deforma la cara y alterado coge el muñeco en mano y lo tira sin reparamientos hacia una pared

…

Después Eren cae en cuenta de lo que ha hecho y vuelve por él, lo abraza y repite constantemente una oración temblorosa

-N-o es e…el ver-da-verdadero, pe-ro… - se suena la nariz – Es- lo único que… me que-da- su voz tiembla y se distorsiona a una completa de dolor, jadea y respira repetitivamente.

Su piel se arruga y la pelinegra sigue en la ducha mientras que una mano está en sus cabellos y parece estar en un estado de completa negación

-¿Lo recuerda? – se pregunta a si misma – no, no lo hace - habla sola – pe-pero, pe-pero parece que lo hace – niega y mira a Jaeger – ¿Todo está acabado…? No, no… el sigue vivo, ¡sigue! Pue-puedo matarlo y –

-Mikasa – se detiene al ver a Eren

Ya no llora, esta… sonriendo

-¿Tú le hiciste algo a Levi? –

 _ **Las cargas pasadas, sólo ecos del ayer.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Perdón por demorar!**_

 _ **¡No pensé en actualizar hoy, pero aquí lo ven!**_

 ** _Perdón_** _ **si los capítulos son muy cortos**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **Me despido**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_-¿Christa cómo me veo? – La pequeña rubia le coge de las manos y le hace dar una vuelta_

 _El vestido blanco es hermoso_

 _-Te vez muy lindo~- se pone roja- De seguro sorprenderás a Levi por la noche- le codeo las costillas_

 _-Gr-gracias por ayudarme a escoger- ríe con dulzura_

 _-Eres mi mejor amigo Eren, obvio que te ayudaría – de sus sonrisas no hay secretos_

 _-Querida… ¿qué te paso? – Le acaricia la mejilla y el ojo que ahora está morado – Sí me lo ocultaras por lo menos utiliza un rubor que te cubra bien esas heridas – Se sonroja fuertemente y agacha la mirada apenada_

 _Él Suspira y se acuna en una mano pasando el velo hacia atras_

 _-Ya sabes, cuando estaba trasladando la sopa a la mesa me tropecé y esta se volcó cayendo en el rezago de Ymair así que…-traga saliva_

 _-Ella se enojó y te golpeo ¿no?- ríe como un niño que acaba de encontrar su juguete_

 _-Aja- susurra-¡Pero! – Le mira con atención- no me enoje sabes, más bien… me sentí extraña-_

 _-Ja querida, ves esto- le señala su vestido- perdón esto- se levanta el sencillo vestido y deja ver las medias blancas y la lencería rosita. Christa se avergüenza pero mira lo que Eren le señala –_

 _-Un moretón en la parte de tus caderas – repasa – él… lo hizo- El castaño asiente con una sonrisa_

 _-Por accidente cuando hacíamos el amor me vine antes que él – Historia se crispa- Lo siento n-_

 _-Dime, quiero saber- es decidida_

 _ **Que buena amiga**_

 _\- Lo hice Primero que él, así que de castigo, me apretó de más las caderas dejándome este moretón de por vida- suspira- si no fuera suplicado lo suficiente creo que me fuera roto las caderas-_

 _-¿Eso es posible? - pregunta asombrada_

 _-No lo sé, pero si eso pasara, estaría inactivo por un largo tiempo y sé que Levi odia quedarse sin sexo por lo menos una semana – cierra los ojos – no quiero que se enoje – su sonrisa decae_

 _-Oye, no te pongas triste, Todo sea por ellos ¿no?- Le rodea el cuello y se alza de puntitas besándole las mejillas_

 _-Ay Christa que haría sin ti – niega firmemente y le besa la frente con cariño_

 _-Am… Eren – está nerviosa. Eren juega con su pequeño ramo; parece estar en su mundo ya que sus ojos están en blanco y tiene una sonrisa boba en los labios_

 _-¿Dime?-_

 _-Por…¿por qué los escogimos a ellos? – mira el cuello del moreno que tiene una marca roja como si fuera sido cortado – Nos hacen daño, pero de igual – es interrumpida cuando el castaño le posa un dedo en los labios y dice un suave "Shh" acariciándole el cabello_

 _-Querida, es amor y nada más – suspira como adolescente soñando con un mundo imposible – ¿Me vez llorando cada vez que me vez con un moretón en la cara o quejándome de todo, porque Levi se va? – ella niega – Sabes Historia, ya he cometido tantos pecados que a veces ellos corren por mi espalda y no me dejan caminar o siquiera hablar, ¿pero sabes quien comparte eso conmigo? – niega con los ojos aguados – Mi futuro esposo – suspira, está orgulloso de llamarlo así – Vamos, él también tiene ese pedazo de culpa, pero todo se borra en las noches de locura o amor, el me ama, lo sé – se separa de ella y le limpia el maquillaje corrido producto de las lágrimas – Recuerda….- él le ve de esa manera como en los tiempos de preparatoria_

 _ **Cuando mis pies ya no se puedan quedar en el suelo, el será mi ancla y me llevara hacia abajo**_

 _-Lo entiendes Christa, ni aunque nos maten o nos engañen, nosotros no los dejaremos porque todo reside en un sentimiento muy cruel que será capaz de ser nuestro propio verdugo: El amor, solo él será el que nos mate algún día – ella asiente conmovida – Bien, así que dejando todo esto, te aconsejaría limpiarte la frente – se ríe suavemente – te pinte con el rojo de mis labios, lo siento-_

 _Reiss en todo el tiempo que ha conocido a Eren (muy poco) nunca lo había visto sonreír libremente como si en verdad fuera feliz._

 _¿En verdad, es feliz…?_

 _-¡Oigan! ¡Apúrense! ¡No tengo todo el puto tiempo del mundo! –_ _Christa se sobresalta y apenada responde con voz tímida y lenta_

 _-Y-Ya vamos – le pide a Eren que le el brazo, el moreno esta tan apenado que no es capaz de verla a la cara_

 _-¿Nervioso? – pregunta aligerando el aire_

 _-No tanto como cuando secuestramos al padre de la iglesia – se ríe con diversión – Levi es muy malo cuidando su temperamento…oye ¿Quién será el sacerdote?_

 _-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si, será Ymir – asiente felizmente guiando a Eren por el bello pasillo en donde flores muy bonitas son esquivadas por el castaño, no quiere matarlas, él no tiene motivos para eso_

 _-Oh – mira hacia todos lados y ahí en el altar Levi tiene su mirada encima del brazo que sostiene Christa_

 _Esta celoso_

 _Eren niega y se suelta con brusquedad_

 _ **Odia ese tipo de cosas pero a la vez las ama**_

 _Corre con torpeza, por un momento se quita los tacones y salta hasta llegar a la par de su amado lanzándosele encima; enrolla sus brazos en su cuello y junta su mejilla contra la del pelinegro_

 _-Pastelito~ - ha puesto todo su peso en los fuertes brazos del Ackerman elevando así sus pies doblando las rodillas al mismo tiempo_

 _-Eren- no tiene diminutivos, solo un pequeño susurro lleno de cariño – Eren – se siente enloquecer_

 _Es correspondido por un fuerte abrazo que podría romperle los huesos si no fuera porque ya está acostumbrado por su posesividad_

 _-Oigan, par de cursis, no tengo todo- Ymir trata de repetir esta vez lo mismo, pero se calla cuando ve el arma en el tobillo de Levi siento ocultada por el pantalón negro_

 _-Puedes comenzar Ymir – se suelta no sin antes besar los labios de Levi_

 _Carraspea y mira incomoda el arma, Levi sigue su mirada y gruñe frunciendo el ceño_

 _-Bueno… no me quiero alargar así que solo digan los votos, yo los bendeciré y voilà, se pueden largar a hacer las cochinadas que quieran –_

 _-¡Ymir! – Grita Christa avergonzada_

 _-¿Qué? Cuando nos casamos sabes q-_

 _-¡Ymir! – grita en advertencia con las manos temblándole_

 _No de miedo…_

 _Rabia_

 _-Ya, ya – suspira – ¿Quien dará los anillos? – se muerde una uña y deja caer el gran libro de sus manos sentándose encima de el_

 _-Oh maldición… se me olvido e- se calla cuando ve a Levi irse hasta el confesionario –Querido qu- un increíble y emocionado_ _ **wua~**_ _se deshace en sus labios cuando lo ve venir solo que con la diferencia de que tiene a alguien viniendo con el_

 _Una muchacha rubia está siendo arrastrada por Levi, esta amordazada y amarrada; tiembla de rabia y forcejea como una bestia enjaulada_

 _-¡Annie vecina! – Nunca pensó que la vecina de su nueva casa con Levi fuera su madrina – ¡Gracias por venir! – claramente le importa muy poco que este siendo jaloneada del cabello por su amado_

 _-¿Cuenta, cierto? – Ymir se sube de hombros y suspira_

 _-Bueno Annie, los anillos– esta forcejea y mira a Eren con cara de "Me vez como si fuera a pasártelos imbécil"_

 _Se alza de hombros y se agacha con un poco de dificultad por el vestido rebuscando en el bolsillo del pantalón de la rubia; la mirada intensa de Levi sobre su trasero lo hace enrojecer_

 _-¡Aquí están! – se endereza con rapidez antes de que al pelinegro le dé por pellizcarle_

 _Son tan bonitos que no puede evitar dejar que las lágrimas fluyan y se mezclen con su perlada piel morena_

 _Levi estira la mano y él le pone el anillo en el dedo anular, respira con fuerza y está preparado para ser lo más cursi posible_

 _-Nos conocimos un día de suprema depresión para los dos –_

 _-Aburrido~- Ymir está bostezando,_

 _Levi ni siquiera le dirige la mirada, mas Ymir ya está temblando_

 _La ha cagado_

 _-Lo siento – cierro los ojos con vergüenza – esto…- está más rojo que de costumbre_

 _-Continua – esto parece más una orden que una petición_

 _-¿Eh? Si, si – asiente despabilándose – Uhm… sabes Levi, se perfectamente que las cosas cursis no te van, pero te lo diré. Te amo – él le mira con intensidad de nuevo – tanto que un día intente cortarme la lengua porque dijiste que preferías que no hablara, ya que era fastidioso…- susurra, Levi está a centímetros de su rostro – Entonces, pensándolo bien, moriría literalmente por ti – él le asiente comprendiendo el punto – mis pecados compartidos contigo es algo que siempre tendré en cuanta, así que compartiendo lo que siento, Te amo con locura impropia de un joven como yo – le sonríe empinándose un poco – Ámame, que yo te amare mil veces más – le besa con delicadeza_

 _Christra se limpia el rostro e hipa_

 _El turno de Levi llega, solo le pone el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y le besa el dorso de la mano. Cuando ve las lágrimas caer, se acerca y le limpia con sus labios resecos; todavía con la calidez de sus mejillas contra las de su amado._

 _No dice nada._

 _Eren, sin embargo, parece en la nubes sintiéndose afortunado_

 _-Bueno~ No debería de preguntar por qué es más que obvio pero – ve el arma de nuevo – lo hare – carraspea – Eren Jaeger aceptas a Levi Ackerman bla bla bla hasta que la muerte los separe – se saltó algunas palabras_

 _-Acepto – se balancea en sus talones y puntas de los pies_

 _-Y tu Levi A-_

 _-Acepto – Ymir estuvo tentada en chasquear la lengua pero se contuvo, más tarde se desquitaría con Christa_

 _-Entonces, con el poder que me otorgo mi Padre cuando por "accidente" lo empuje de las escaleras yo los declaro marido y… ¿esposo? – Mira a Reiss, la rubia le asiente – Puedes besar al novio_

 _Nadie más que Christa se levantó y aplaudió con entusiasmo limpiándose las lágrimas, Ymir suspirando aplaudió de mala gana y a la vez, Annie quien estaba enfurecida como una fiera se arrastró como gusano por el piso para poder salir del lugar_

 _Eren se permitió el quitarse el velo y arañar el vestido_

 _-Uh… - Levi detuvo el beso con desgana y se lamio los labios_

 _-Lo siento, esto está muy apretado – partió la parte baja del vestido y dejo ver las medias blancas – Esto tiene muchas capas – siseo tratando se contener su reciente rubor_

 _-Creo que es hora de irnos; Ymir – Dejando a Eren batallar con su vestido, miro a la morena – Gracias – La pecosa se crispo y asintió todavía con los pies temblándole_

 _-Eren – El castaño despego la mirada de las capas de tela que estaban en el piso y asintió dejando que Levi lo cargara de manera nupcial_

 _-¡Que vivan los recién casados! – cuando Reiss estaba sacando de debajo de las sillas una canasta con flores, piso por "accidente" el cuerpo de Annie – Lo siento no te vi – le sonrió ganándose el quejido y la maldición de la Leonhardt_

 _Comenzó a lanzarles las pequeñas flores, mientras que Ymir cogiendo una cámara que le robo a una pareja un día de agosto – una historia muy larga – tomo fotos y los siguió hasta la gran puerta en donde la brisa helada le dio escalofríos._

 _-Perdón por interrumpir el bello momento pero ¿a dónde irán? – Reiss bajo las escaleras para llegar al andén de la fría calle que durmiente estaba_

 _-Ni idea querida – Eren se subió de hombros y continuo con el beso francés que le daba a Levi_

 _-Tengo una idea…¿me permitirían compartírselas? – La menuda y pequeña rubia se encogió en si misma_

 _-¡Claro! – Asintió feliz – hm… ¿Levi?_

 _-Dime – dirigió su mirada a las piernas del moreno que tenían hematomas_

 _-Podríamos ir… ya sabes…a ese lugar- Levi le asintió sin dejarlo terminar_

 _-¡¿Enserio?! Gracias, gracias, gracias – le abraza aun en esa posición_

 _\- Christa, ¡quisieras acompañarnos al cementerio! – se paralizo por un momento, asintió conforme al ver que no habría vuelta atrás_

 _-Entonces ¡Vamos! – Ackerman no se apresuró, camino a paso lento en compañía de la habladuría de Eren y la temblades de christa_

 _Ymir prefirió quedarse en la iglesia, para según ella, limpiar el lugar_

 _-¡¿Las donaciones dónde están?! – en definitiva limpiaría el lugar_

* * *

 _Al llegar, Marco Bodt – un sepulturero– les abrió la gran reja y les dejo entrar con una sonrisa amable._

 _Aun descalzo y con el vestido casi dañado, Eren se bajó y corrió como niño por el lugar mirando las flores y pisando los montículos de tierra de cada epitafio._

 _Vio fotos y decoraciones muy bonitas, robo alguna que otra flor y se la puso en el cabello._

 _Levi le siguió con la mirada seria y Christa trago saliva recorriendo su mirada entre cada estatua terrorífica que veía_

 _Jaeger se detuvo al ver una solitaria y sola, se sentó al frente de la gran roca y soplo en ella para quitar el polvo y ver el nombre_

 _ **Carla Jaeger**_

 _-¡Mama! Me he casado – grita y ladea la cabeza – Ves, no es como tu dijiste, No iba a quedar solo y sin nadie que me quiera – ríe – me he casado con un hombre espectacular, deberías conocerlo – gira su cabeza hacia atrás y le hace un ademan a Levi para que se acerque_

 _-Él es Levi Ackerman – mira el nombre grabado en la piedra y después a Levi – Levi, ella es mi madre Carla – Ackerman se hinca y asiente_

 _-Vez – alza la mano dejando ver el anillo en su dedo – soy feliz – Christa chilla al pisar una rama – Entonces, olvidando tus terribles sermones y desprecios, yo te digo un:_

 _ **Te quiero mami**_

 _Besa el epitafio y Levi desvía la mirada con asco_

 _-Ven – saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y le limpia los labios a Eren_

 _-¡Hora de irnos Christa! – esta vez van de la mano_

 _-S-Si – la pobre esta que llora_

 _Se despiden de Marco y salen con un suspiro resignado_

 _\- Christa tenías una-_

 _-El mar – habla sin dirigirles la mirada – La playa esta cerca – A Eren le duele los pies por tanto "caminar", mira a Levi y extiende los brazos_

 _-Cárgame~ - hace pucheros_

 _Ackerman se agacha y Eren se monta en su espalda_

 _Levi tiene sus manos es sus muslos_

 _Duh… se está conteniendo_

 _-¡Vamos! – su barbilla se posa en la coronilla de Levi y sus pies se estiran en el aire, jadea cuando siente unos dedos acariciándole los muslos con suavidad_

 _-Eren ¿estás bien? –_

 _-S-Si Cla..ah.. Hahah – se ríe sin gracia – Claro – su voz se opaca por un pequeño gemido_

 _Reiss mira los hombros de Levi y desciende hasta donde tiene cargado a Eren_

 _Oh… está jugando con la lencería_

 _Se cubre la boca y se carcajea con diversión._

 _ **Dejen que el amor opaque la locura**_

 _Ella también tiene que darles su bendición_

* * *

Limpia la navaja con un pañuelo blanco y se cruza de piernas

-¿Cooperaras Leonhardt? – su voz es ronca y gruesa

No parece tener paciencia

-¡Vete a la mierda! – Levi se levanta de la silla y coge el par de dardos

Lanza uno

Cae muy cerca del ojo derecho

-Tengo que mejorar mi puntería – el grito de dolor llena el espacio que tiene solo un pequeño bombillo iluminando el lugar

-Repito –Annie escupe saliva- ¿Dónde se encuentra Eren? –

-¿Para que lo quieres saber?, de seguro ya está muerto – sonríe cínicamente – Y todo es tu cu-

Levi coge otro dardo

Lanza

Este cae en el ojo izquierdo

-Por fin – suspira caminando hasta la pared en donde está colgada la rubia – ¿Te lo saco? – Los gritos parecen música para el Ackerman – y pensar que fuiste mi madrina de bodas – sisea dando media vuelta

-Bueno – su tono de voz es tranquilo – si no cooperaras será mejor tratar con el otro – Annie gruñe – Como es que era su nombre… - se toca la barbilla – Berto…Bartolomé….- chasquea los dedos –Berthold, claro, él sí me ayudara – se palmea la frente

-Espera… ¿Berthold? No es él-

-¿Tu hermano? – Levi completa la palabra – ¡Pero que coincidencia! – se golpea los muslos echándose a reír

-No… ¡Maldito! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡déjalo en paz! – forcejea siendo retenida por los grilletes

-Uh… - levanta las cejas - Entonces habla…- se cruza de brazos

Annie grita, patalea y llora si es posible.

 _Ha perdido_

-Mikasa está viviendo… en la antigua casa en donde vivía Kenny -

-Ya lo sabía _–_ se encoje de hombros

Annie se descoloca, se paraliza

 _Esta de piedra_

-¿Q-Que? – no parece poder hablar

-Aja – Levi se hace en el marco de la puerta – Estaba aburrido – saca de su bolsillo un cerrillo y un cigarrillo – Hace tiempo – alarga la _o –_ que no torturaba a perras como tú – raspa el cerrillo en la pared – Además – prende el cigarrillo y apaga el cerillo dando una gran calada a esa droga cubierta de nicotina – Crees que he olvidado esa vez, en la que con ayuda de Mikasa, tú encerraste a Eren en su casillero – de su nariz sale un poco de humo – Oh, pedazo de mierda, ya sabes, la preparatoria, haciéndole bullying a mi querido y lindo esposo – ríe – Haciendo que el pobre venga a mi llorando, con sus ojos rojos y los labios rotos de tanto mordérselos – ladea la cabeza- Tienes suerte que él no te recuerde – le mira. Annie grita con impotencia – Pero sabes – se sube de hombros aplaudiendo solo una vez – Cuando recupere a Eren, el vendrá y pagara cuentas contigo – da otra calada – Después de todo…

 _ **Él es el más sádico que yo**_

Levi mira el interruptor y después a Annie

-Ah se me olvidaba – se acerca y se empina cogiendo el soporte del dardo – Esto es mío – Lo saca

…..

-Bien, ya tengo el regalo para nuestro aniversario – ve un frasco encima de una repisa de metal y mirando lo que contiene el bello dardo en la punta saca el globo ocular y lo mete en el – No ensucies mi piso perra – las gotas de sangre caen y manchan todo a su paso.

Resopla y toca el interruptor de luz

-Bye bye – se despide cerrando la puerta de metal de un portazo

Los gritos todavía se escuchan, que buena idea es tener un sótano cinco metros bajo tierra

Sube las escaleras, oyendo cada vez que se acerca, la radio que por accidente dejo prendida

-Maldición, Eren me matara cuando llegue el recibe de la luz – ahora sube de dos en dos

Ve la puerta de madera, trota los escalones y saca la llave para abrirla, se cubre los oídos cuando esta rechina

-Tendré que comprar un maldito aceite para esta bisagra – patea la puerta con fuerza y la cierra de igual manera viendo la habitación que está repleta de cosas como muñecos cambiados de partes – ejemplo, Un león con cabeza de oso – y fotos cambiadas y cortadas en donde solo salen Eren y él

Coge una en mano

La de su matrimonio

Sonriendo como niño y mejillas rojas como una cereza; así esta Eren, que tiene luciendo el vestido rasgado siendo cargado por Levi que tiene la mirada en todo su rostro

Cuando la tomaron, por accidente un pétalo de flor se coló en la perspectiva de la cámara y salió al lado de la brillante y feliz cara del moreno.

Levi suavizo su semblante y guardo la foto en su bolsillo corriendo ese par de escaleras hasta llegar a la sala

Troto desesperado hacia su habitación y saco el revolver de debajo de la almohada, después en la mesita de al lado, una navaja.

Todo estaba tan callado que le dio escalofríos

Estuvo a punto de salir de la casa, hasta que el párrafo de la canción que sonaba en la radio lo hizo devolverse y ver en el camino, el piano empolvado de su amado

 _ **No se trata de sus cicatrices**_

 _ **Es todo acerca de tu corazón**_

Apaga la radio y mira el piano, chasquea la lengua y lo limpia con el pañuelo que siempre guarda en su bolsillo, en eso, la foto de su amado y él, se cayó.

La toma con delicadeza y la posa encima de la tapa del instrumento, tiene cuidado de no pisar los pedales y se permite tocar una de las teclas... no sin antes…

 _Limpiarse el agua que corría por sus mejillas_

Sale y antes de partir, arranca una flor del jardín y la lanza hacia un montículo de tierra que estaba cubierto por flores –Todas regalos de Eren –

-Deséame suerte Hanji – suspira y la lanza

 _Deja que tu amor opaque tu locura_

 _ **Hanji también dio su bendición**_

* * *

 _ **¿Saben?**_

 _ **Extrañamente cada vez que escribo este fic comienzo a llorar, por ejemplo, en el capítulo anterior se me pusieron los ojos llorosos de la nada**_

 _ **En este, estoy derramando pequeñas lagrimillas de sal**_

 _ **Creo que es por la música que pongo, es muy triste, pero a la vez es hermosa**_

 _ **¡Wuahhh! Se acerca el final**_

 _ **Con este capítulo quiero que entiendan que Levi no es malo, nunca lo fue**_

 _ **Solo ama con locura**_

 _ **No sé si el siguiente capítulo será el final, no tengo ni idea. Habrá epilogo y un capitulo extra en donde aclare todas las curiosidades de este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 _ **Ah y si se preguntan por qué Annie sabía dónde estaba Mikasa era porque, era vecina de Eren y Levi, claro que cuando se mudaron a vivir juntos antes de casarse, como pudieron ver**_

 _ **Ahora saben también porque Levi amordazo y arrastro a Annie hasta su boda para ser la madrina**_

 _ **Annie odia a Eren y Voilá, ese era su castigo**_

 _ **Díganme si encuentran alguna incoherencia**_

 _ **Me despido**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ese instante que no se olvida, tan vacío solo devuelto por sombras_

 _Rechazado por relojes_

 _Tan perdido como un polluelo en habitad de cocodrilos, Eren suspiraba secándose las lágrimas al tiempo en donde buscaba algo para entretenerse_

 _Al encontrar algo para saciar su aburrimiento, de deslizo por una pared y comenzó a hablar_

 _-¿Por estas tan triste? – El títere que refleja la imagen de Eren, movió su boca y hablo con el muñeco que se parecía a Levi_

 _-Yo no soy el que esta triste, TU lo estas idiota – cohibido, el títere castaño se encogió en sí mismo y bajo la mirada_

 _-Sí, pero… ¿por qué? –_

 _-Porque tu esposo te ha abandonado – El pelinegro sin pudor alguno, le dijo la verdad_

 _Eren suspiro_

 _-Yo sé que volverá, ¡siempre lo hace! – el castaño agitado se levantó y se movió graciosamente_

 _Eren rio_

 _-¿Y si no lo hace…? ¿Qué harías? – Levi mantuvo su postura negativa_

 _-¡Iré por él yo mismo! – asiente y ladea la cabeza_

 _Eren se levanta con los muñecos en mano y se sienta en medio de la habitación_

 _-Y si te dijera que tu vida dará un cambio de 360 grados ¿me creerías? – El azabache miro hacia atrás_

 _-¿Para bien o para mal? – ignoro la pregunta el ingenuo de Eren_

 _-Creo que es para mal – Contesto dirigiendo su mirada al Eren verdadero_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?- Eren desconcertado, alzo una ceja y espero la respuesta_

- _Por qué Mikasa está detrás de ti – ¿qué?_

 _Voltea y…._

 _Un sonido sordo y el muñeco en conjunto del títere caen olvidados al piso_

 _-Hola mi Eren – Se agacha y acaricia el cabello del oji-verde_

 _Se inclina y le besa los labios_

 _Grita_

 _-Miomiomiomio -Un boza es colocado en su boca y lo levanta en brazos, Mikasa coge en mano el muñeco de Levi_

 _-Serás un buen remplazo – sisea con Eren entre sus brazos – Pero no te acostumbres, cuando sea mío, te esconderé y después de matare, igual que a mi hermano – el muñeco no responde_

 _-Tch, maldito – pasos lentos y la radio de la vecina –Annie y sus putos gustos de música – Da una vuelta y sale por la puerta de atrás_

 _-Vamos a casa mi amor – Un cuerpo inerte y un muñeco sin vida_

 _¿El primero no se parece al segundo?_

* * *

Silencio

Nada aun

Más silencio

Un sollozo

Un grito

Otro grito

-Mikasa ¡responde! – no puede, sus personalidades batallan entre sí, decirle la verdad…. Pero si le dice, le ira peor….pero si no le dice… también…. ¿Y si lo mata?

¡NO!

-¡MIKASA! – un cuerpo desnudo encima del suyo, con las manos en sus cabellos

Arrancando pelo por pelo

Ardiendo en cólera

-¡Responde maldita sea! – sabe que si sigue así, Eren no podrá controlar mucho su personalidad estable, e ira a lo seguro

Le hará caso a sus instintos

Matar y todo se acabo

Mikasa no quiere quedar como Farlan

El que perdió sus ojos y fue mutilado sin piedad

Su hermano daba miedo, pero Eren era cosa seria

Eren era un enfermo mental con ganas de sangre

Solo siendo controlado y amaestrado por Levi

-Dime, ¿lo mataste?,¿lo quemaste?, ¿dónde enterraste sus partes?, ¿de que color era su sangre?, azul, verde, negra…¿sonreía?… ¿dijo mi nombre…? – se ha roto de nuevo

Sus manos se debilitan y Mikasa aprovecha eso para escapar

Eren llora en el baño

-¡Maldición! - grita creando eco, pateando los muebles y arrancando las cortinas

Se agarra la cabeza y ellas discuten

¡Eres una idiota!

¡Matémoslo!

¡NO!

¡Eren nos odiara!

Tranquila, podemos recurrir al pla-

¡No quiero morir!

-¡Cállense! – golpea la pared y se jala el cabello

Es horrible

Un espejo se ha cruzado en su camino, Esta medio calva y su rostro solo es una sombra de lo que fue ayer

Fea, FEA, es lo que es

-¡Eren nunca me querrá! – su garganta de desgarra

Desesperación inunda la casa

Sus lamentos se detienen al escuchar pasos

-¿Eh?- corre hacia el baño

Eren no esta

No esta…

-Mikasa – detrás suyo

Detrás…

Como cuando lo secuestro

Eren

Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

Sus lágrimas mezcladas con agua

Su cuerpo desnudo mostrando la crueldad que vive día a día

Sus manos enguantadas con un cuchillo

-¡Espera! – ha actuado rápido

De su tobillo saca un revolver y apunta

Un disparo certero y cae

Shock

Silencio

 _Alegría_

-Buenas noches –

Shock

Saltos

Abrazos

Sollozos

-Se a acabado –

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Me he tardado un montón**

 **¡Lo siento!**

 **Bueno~ este no es el final**

 **En el otro, será el final**

 **Después vendrá el epilogo**

 **:D**

 **Gracias a los que comenzaron a leer desde el principio**

 **Quiero mandarle un gigante abrazo a Lia, a neoh, a sora, a lonely, a la bella Astrid, y a mi querida Hikari que sé que está muy ocupada por sus estudios :3**

 **Mikasa tiene muchas personalidades diferentes como ven…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Adios~**

 **Gateway to infinite~**


End file.
